


Trousers

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Connor works through adversity.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Unlike the vast majority of his peers, Connor practices perfect posture at work. He sits tall in his seat, knees together, hands folded in his lap. His gaze focuses unfailingly on the computer screen, and he scans through the deviant files with unprecedented speed. No matter how many times he goes through them, he still can’t seem to find a concrete link between them all, but there are similarities and small parallels he files away for further consideration. When Hank comes in, perhaps they’ll finally get somewhere. Connor’s capable of admitting that there’s still merit in the human experience—Hank occasionally has flares of unexpected brilliance. Perhaps that will happen here. Perhaps he’ll see what Connor’s missing. 

He finally stumbles in, but instead of going to his desk, he pauses next to Connor’s. Without moving his eyes from the screen, Connor notes that Hank’s eyes are on his lap. Though Connor was sure to sit properly, he spares a second to tug at the hem of his white button-up and the grey jacket over that, attempting to hide a little more of his bare thighs. Evidently, it’s not enough, because Hank still bluntly asks, “Where are your pants?”

“Detective Miller spilled coffee on them. I’ve soaked them in the washroom, and they’re currently hanging up to dry.”

Without needing to be asked, Miller corroborates the story on his own. He calls from several stalls over, “Sorry!” Connor has already forgiven him, although it is nice to have the apology; Connor’s perfectly aware that most humans wouldn’t show remorse over ruining an android’s suit. Detective Miller was quite polite about it. 

Hank doesn’t seem to care about any of that and instead grunts, “So put some new ones on!”

Connor glances at Hank, tilting his head curiously. “Do you have a spare pair of pants with you, Lieutenant? I imagine yours will be too big for me, but my belt still functions.”

Hank looks down at him, clearly troubled, though Connor can’t pinpoint over which part. Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned Hank’s size. He offers, “According to my calculations, they should be sufficiently dry within the next half hour. I’ll put them on then, and if it’ll set you at ease, I promise not to leave my desk until then.”

Hank’s face looks a little redder than when they started. He asks, “Are you even wearing underwear?”

Connor judges Hank’s blush, the slight dilation of his pupils, and the growing tent in his pants. Connor makes the executive decision to not answer that question. He needs Hank to focus on their caseload, rather than whether or not Connor’s rear is bare against the soft cushion of his standard-issue chair. When Connor turns his face back to his computer, Hank still lingers there for a few minutes more, eyes all over Connor’s naked lower half. His garters keep his socks appropriately high, but the vast majority of his long legs are still exposed. It’s a good three minutes before Hank finally shuffles over to his desk. 

Less than two minutes later, Reed strolls in, does a double take, and winds up next to Connor’s desk too. Blushing hot from the start, he mutters, “Where the fuck are your pants?”

Connor lets out a deliberate sigh. Humans are far too easily distracted. 

Despite the fact that they’ll still be damp, Connor decides he needs his pants immediately if anyone’s to get anything done. He pushes out of his chair and ignores every pair of eyes that glues to his naked ass as he strolls stoically off for the washroom.


End file.
